


Because I'm Happy

by jaded_jane



Series: The Kogan Series [2]
Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Sunglasses, parallel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Logan doesn't give a damn about the consequences or who's watching. He's through with hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt #2 for Koganphrancis. 
> 
> Sadly, self-beta'd again.

A small thrill of panic runs through Logan.

His favorite sunglasses are missing, and thanks to Kendall, he has no idea where anything is. _It might be time to sit him down and explain the benefits of organization again_ , he muses as he tears through room after room.

Five minutes later, Logan eventually locates a pair that will satisfy his needs and dashes out of the house, already late. He sends up a quick prayer for traffic to be light as he throws his Karma into gear, but laughs at himself thanks to the ridiculousness of that thought.

Two miles into his drive, Logan’s sitting at a stoplight when all of a sudden he can’t remember if he picked up his phone. A frantic self-patdown ensues and a big sigh of relief follows as he catches sight of the item in question laying innocuously on the passenger seat next to him. Logan grabs his phone and shoves it into the right front pocket of his shorts, not wanting to even have the chance to forget it.

A long honk from the car behind him brings Logan back to reality. He glances around to confirm that the traffic light has turned and is still green, and quickly accelerates. After that, he arrives at CityWalk in what feels like no time at all. He steps out of the car, another quick pat to his pocket and Logan hurries inside, leaving the valet service to do their thing.

Logan keeps his head down, trying not to attract any attention that will cause him to be later than he already is, and slides the sunglasses upon his face. Five Towers is further away than he’d like, but Logan slows down what has turned into a trot, into more of a saunter, knowing that if he keeps his pace up, he’ll give everything away.

As soon as he enters the venue, Logan wants to seek out Kendall, to soothe his nerves in the way that only Logan knows how to and give him a kiss for luck. Instead, Logan stops to see Glickman, making small talk and posing for a few pictures. He next wanders over to Carlos and Alexa, his smile becoming forced and then nonexistent the longer he listens to Alexa prattle on about how cute he and Makenzie are together.

Logan escapes from them when Carlos runs interference and distracts his wife. He spies Mak headed directly for her sister and ducks down so she won’t see him. At this point, Logan proceeds to the darkest place he can find at the rear of the venue, using the crowd as a shield.

He’s content to stand there, never happier no one’s paying attention to him because he can’t stop smiling at Kendall bopping around on stage.

Just then Logan realizes what song is next and starts subtly pushing his way through the crowd, not giving any thought to his former band-mate's wife and her sister who are now openly staring at him in horror.

Logan makes it to the front, almost to the stage, when the opening strains of “Parallel” begin to play. The smile Kendall shines down on him at that moment is so bright Logan swears he’d be blinded without sunglasses currently perched on his nose.

Even still, Logan removes them, hooking them into the collar of his crew neck, knowing that Kendall hates it when he can’t see Logan’s eyes. And right now, as Kendall sings their song, Logan’s eyes scream love and he no longer wants to hide it.

Because he’s happy.


End file.
